Troupes
Les troupes sont construits dans la Caserne. Ils ont besoin de la population afin d'être crée. __TOC__ Entretien Les troupes de consommer alimentation sur une base horaire. La "Food entretien" colonne dans la table ci-dessous montre la quantité de nourriture d'une seule unité de ce type exige que chaque heure. Lorsque vous avez un grand nombre de soldats dans votre ville, et pas assez ferme s pour les nourrir, de vos revenus alimentaire horaire sera négatif, et vous perdrez la nourriture de vos magasins. Si vous venez à manquer de nourriture, votre armée va commencer à déserter. Vous allez perdre environ 10% de chacun de vos types de troupes à la fois, jusqu'à ce que vous pouvez nourrir vos troupes à nouveau. Combien de fois cela se produit n'est pas bien comprise. Si vous êtes hors connexion, il semble que les troupes du désert peut-être une fois par jour. Si vous êtes en ligne, il semble être entre 30-120 minutes désertions. Tous les désertions seront communiqués dans votre section sur les messages sous la rubrique Rapports des catastrophes. Tous les rapport vous dire, c'est quand les soldats sont partis, pas de savoir combien allait. Si vous hébergez des troupes alliées dans vos ambassade votre ville est responsable pour l'alimentation des troupes de l'autre joueur. Si vous venez à manquer de nourriture dans ce cas, les alliés se souviendra de retour dans leurs villes parent. les troupes alliées vont pas abandonner leurs propriétaires dans ce cas. Type de Troupe Training Speed for Troops The speed of training is determined at the time you add troops to the queue and depends on a number of factors that will vary from player to player: *How many barracks in the city: training is split up among all of the available barracks. 2x level-1 barracks will train 100 supply troops in 1/2 the time that it takes a city with only 1 level-1 barracks. *The level of each barracks: each level above 1 increases the training speed by 10%. *Research level in Geometry increases the training speed of Siege Engines by 10% per level *Each level of the Stable increases the training speed of horsed units by 10%. *Each level of the Workshop increases the training speed of wagons and Siege Engines by 10% per level. *The Combat level of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshall increases the training speed of all troops. This table gives the base training time for each unit, which is the time they would require for training in a single, level-1 Barracks with no other modifiers. Cancelling Training If you cancel a queued unit training assignment you get back 50% of the resources the unit had cost. Training Time Formulae Greenman has provided a javascript calculator using these formulae here: KoC Troop Training Calculator : BT = Base Training Time, as found in the table above : NB = number of barracks in the city : TBL = sum of the levels of all the barracks in the city : BM = total speed modifier for barracks : BM = 0.9 * NB + 0.1 * TBL (or if you prefer, BM = NB + (TBL-NB) * 0.1 ) : MCS = Combat Score of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshal in your city : MF = Marshal Speedup Factor = MCS / 200 : GF = Geometry Speedup Factor = Geometry Level / 10 : SF = Stable Speedup Factor = Stable Level / 10 : WF = Workshop Speedup Factor = Workshop Level / 10 : Training time for Infantry Units (Supply Troop, Militiaman, Scout, Pikeman, Swordsman, and Archer): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF) ) : Training time for Cavalry Units (Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF) ) : Training time for Machine Units (Supply Wagon, Balista, Battering Ram, and Catapult): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF + WF) ) : Note that there appears to be a bug in the Geometry code, and that speedup currently applies to all types of troop training as seen above. : The Stable speedup applies to all non-infantry units: cavalry, wagons, and siege engines. : The Workshop provides an additional bonus to wagons and siege engines. Catégorie:Bataille Catégorie:troupes